the sex town
by badmachine
Summary: A stallion with wierd abilitys name alan Greenspan goes to ponyville for a new taste In life but finds out the mares in this part of equis are not your normal ones. Bye the way this is my first story enjoy badmachine out!


# The sex town #  
My name is Alan Greenspan and my cutie mark is a green hose that is watering something, but that's not what im talking about. I have some very interesting and unusual abilities...with my butt. My butt you say,is actually rather large and bounces when I walk or run. And my...well...um..ok, my "anus" has a ability to become virgin again. Yea...that's a wierd ability but hey im trying to get on with the story. So umm...here it goes and also im a stallion! So...yea now its time to get on with the story ===================================== Today was my first day in ponyville, I had just gotten of the train from manehattan. I take a look at the place, its really nice and qie-WATCH OUT! I immediately dodge the speeding blue bullet that went tumbling down in the dirt. "Hey are you alright?", I said to the blue mare. "Yea im fine only a few bruises and cuts, but I can walk that off", said the mare. "Well im new here, can you help me get with some of luggage?", I said hoping she would help me with the heap of luggage. "Heh alright", said the mare, "alrighty", I bend down to get one of the boxes and felt a slight stare at my butt. "Umm is everything alright blue mare?", I said. The blue mare got near me and whispers, "how is you butt that big and by the way the names rainbowdash,". I blushed, "well I was born with it", "whoa, I gotta tell you that is a nice piece of ass", said rainbowdash. "Why thank you", I said "now lets move this luggage to my house",. After going through the town,we got to the neighborhood. I walked up to the green house and unlocked it. "This is my house", I said, "this is a nice house", rainbowdash said in shock. We started to unpack all of my things and put them in the right place. "Man!, im tired from unpacking", I yelled. "Me too", said rainbowdash "but I have to go now",. "Oh ok, see you when?", I said tiredly. "6:00pm at sugarcube cafe", said rd. "Alright, "see you there", I Said and went to sleep ===================================== I woke up at 5:58, washed, and left to go find this sugarcube cafe. I walked up to the cafe and found that the lights were off. "SURPRISE!", all the ponies yelled out. "Wow!, thanks!", I said to everypony. As we party I got to meet some of the ponies that had attended the party. "Tha names applejack, What's yours", she said in her southern accent. "Names Alan Greenspan, its a pleasure to meet you applejack", I said. As i met some if the other ponies I sometimes got a stare at my ass. When the party started slowing down and some of the ponies leaving everypony started to take some of the food so it won't go to waste. After the party slowing down, I went back home. I layed down in my comfy bed and went to sleep wondering how things were going to be in ponyville. I mean, I see it as a grand place to live but yea. I heard that this place is prone to danger because of the elements of harmony but it hasn't had any dangers lately from what I see but, hey never judge a book by its cover. The next morning I cook myself some eggs and hasbrowns. While eating it I heard a knock on the door. "Hmmm I wonder who that be",. I walked to the door and open it to be greated to twilight. "Oh hey twilight, what's got you here?", I said. "Well I thought of coming to visit a neighbor would be in order", twilight said. "Oh thats nice, would you care for breakfast?", I said. "Well...ok", said twilight. I walked away from twilight, stand up on my hind legs and started to cook breakfast. I felt that stare at my big booty but, I continue on cooking. When I got down I lad down hashbrowns, eggs, and toast on the table. "Mmmmmmm thats looks delicious", said twilight, who dung Into the food. When we got done eating we went our separate ways. As I was walking I immediately blacked out ===================================== POV CHANGE:  
"hmmm, what a sweet ass", ===================================== Ohhhh the first chapter of the sex town more coming badmachine out!


End file.
